Rearward-facing vision systems have been used on vehicles to provide an image of an environment behind the vehicle when the vehicle is in reverse. This rear-view image may be displayed on a monitor within the vehicle cabin. The displayed image may be used to aid a driver in seeing objects behind the vehicle while backing up. Camera lenses are typically located on the exterior of the vehicle and are susceptible to becoming dirty resulting in the image being obstructed or less clear than may be desired.
A forward-facing vision system could provide an image of an environment in front of a vehicle. A forward-view image may be displayed on a monitor within the vehicle cabin much like the rear-view image. The displayed image could then be used to aid a driver in seeing objects in front of the vehicle while driving forward. A forward-facing camera may also be susceptible to becoming dirty resulting in the image being obstructed like that of a rearward-facing camera.